The present invention relates to a bag. More specifically, the present invention relates to bags having integral legs attached thereto, configured to allow the bag to rest at an elevated position without the need for a separate resting surface.
Many individuals carry work tools, supplies and other items in easily transportable bags. For example, nurses or other medical professionals may wish to have certain supplies readily available when they are visiting various patients. However, resting a medical bag down on any available surface may not provide a convenient position for easily accessing the contents stored therein. Some surfaces may be too low or too distant from the patient to be conveniently used. Additionally, some supplies and tools require an open planar surface to properly prepare them for use, which may not be readily available within the room that a patient is located in.
Additionally, bacteria and germs may be present, potentially at elevated numbers within the living space of ill patients. In order to minimize the probability of spreading disease from one patient to another, a separation barrier is often placed between a bag and any surface within the patient's living space. However, setting up such a barrier can be cumbersome and inconvenient to do, especially if the medical professional visits multiple patients per day. Accordingly, a bag designed to be supported at a desirable working height with integral support legs, keeping the bottom of the bag separate from any unwanted germs or bacteria is desired.